At vehicles of today, for example military vehicles such as tanks, a number of system configurations for various purposes are used. Examples of such system configurations may be folding out system configurations, such as weapon systems or communication systems.
One kind of tank is equipped with a pivotable tower presenting a barrel, which barrel is vertically adjustable arranged. Said tank has a plurality of operators, such as a driver and a tower operator. These two operators have different working tasks, but a well-functioning cooperation between the two operators is necessary for safe operation and propulsion of said tank. Because of noisy environment and limited sight it is of outmost importance that communication between the tower operator and the driver is functioning well. However, it may arise situations when said driver is not completely aware of the rotation angle of the tower and the barrel orientation during propulsion of said tank. It may however also arise situations when said operator not is aware about if said system configurations are unfolded or not. Hereby said operator is not aware of which part is projecting from a basic configuration of the vehicle. In a similar way said tower operator, or another operator, for example a system configuration operator, is not aware of the current position of the vehicle and the intended travel path.
Hereby risk for collision between said system configurations comprising said barrel, and objects in the surroundings of the vehicle may arise. This risk may be fairly high due to said working environment for vehicle operators.
There is thus a need to provide means of assistance for reducing said collision risk between said vehicle and said objects in the environment of the vehicle, and in particular between projecting portions of the vehicle and said objects in the surroundings of the vehicle.